Beyond the Lantern
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Note to others : When camping, do not do the one thing, go to the one place, break the one taboo that has been expressly forbidden for nearly as long as you can remember. This has been a PSA from your local cave explorers. (Warning for possible cp in later chapters)


Hey Everybody! MamaBear here! We've done it again! I'maMePanda and I have collaborated on yet another story and another AU! Yep, we have :) The number may be getting slightly ridiculous, but it's just too good not to share. This one is set in the early nineties, and once again basically everyone is related to each other, but maybe not in the way you'd expect. Our young heroes set out to save the-actually no, they're just getting into trouble. Big trouble. What else is new?

**M7**

Looking back at Ezra, the slightly older boy's face lit eerily by the small flashlight, Vin gave a hopeless shrug. He was at a loss, and he couldn't quite figure what their next step should be. His cousin shrugged back, looking around Vin at what seemed to be an endless expanse of darkness, his usual poker face nowhere to be seen.

"Guys? Did you hear that?" Ezra flinched at the loud voice from just behind him, Vin turning a bit more to see JD. The younger boy was almost hidden in the dark behind Ezra.

"Hear what?" Vin asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Water. I'm pretty sure I heard water, honest Vin!" Though no one could call JD a liar, the boy did have a tendency to stretch the truth when he was excited. And while Vin realized JD was far from excited at the moment, he hadn't heard a thing and if someone was going to hear-

"I hear it too!" The surprise in Ezra's voice was clear and Vin tried once more to hear whatever the others heard.

His ears had always been good to him, but his eyes were better, far better, and not being able to rely on them was making him more nervous than he liked. At first he heard nothing, but stayed silent, ears straining, and then suddenly heard a small plink of water hitting stone. He stayed silent for another long moment, waiting for another drop and hoping to pinpoint its direction. _plink_

"You hear it now, don't you Vin?" JD insisted, pressing forward so that he was between him and Ezra and almost making him drop the flashlight.

"Careful, JD," he scolded, adding, "Yep," a second later.

"Even if it does not lead us to the exit, simply having a water source is worth us investigating further, is it not?" His cousin's voice was hopeful, his usual over confidence gone as he looked at Vin for answers. Swallowing a little, worried that they were just heading deeper into the maze of caves, Vin had to nod. His canteen was empty, and Ezra and JD hadn't even brought theirs. None of them had expected to be gone from camp long.

"Yep. Stay close."

Moving slowly, Ezra to his right and JD practically hanging off his left arm, Vin led them into the darkness, wishing he could see more than half a foot in front of rock walls all looked the same in the shadowy glow of the flashlight, no telltale markings to lead him one way or the other. The warnings they'd all known since they were old enough to walk, 'Don't go beyond the Lantern', flowed in and out of his mind like the revolving door in Ms. Recillos' kitchen, worrying him even as he fought to remain calm.

"Do you think we're gonna be stuck in here forever?" JD's question was just what they'd all been worrying about, but hearing it out loud had Vin's stomach dropping.

"No," he snapped, harsher than he meant to, "we're gonna be fine." He groped along in front of him, still listening for the little _plinks _of water, grateful that while the flashlight's beam wasn't that wide it hadn't faded.

They were gonna be alright. They had to be. When all this had been Vin's stupid idea.

'Course, he thought, if-_when _they got out of here, Josiah was going to kill them. They'd been in here too long before Vin had even realized they were lost. He still wasn't sure when their rope had broken, but it had made backtracking almost impossible. Carefully making his way around a bend in the path, having to stoop down a little, the flashlight reflected back at him as the sound of water dripping got much louder.

"We found it!" JD said, relieved, and Vin instinctively put a hand out to the side of him, worried his nephew would rush forward and slip, but JD stayed where he was, glued to Vin's back.

He stepped forward, reaching behind him to take the flashlight from Ezra's slightly shaking hand. It was downright strange seeing the older boy so shaken. "C'mon. Gonna refill my canteen." He felt JD take hold of his shirt and he almost grinned, remembering how his nephew used to do the same thing as a toddler, never wanting to be left behind.

Another few steps, JD attached to his shirt with every one and Vin felt the cave floor get slippery and told the other two to stop. No point in risking any of them slipping when there was no way to get help, and untangling JD's reluctant hand from his shirt and ignoring Ezra's attempt at a commanding, 'Stay close," he managed the last couple of feet to the pool on his own, flashlight showing that the cave split again next to it, one passage so small they'd have to crawl. Definitely not the way they'd come.

Squatting down, Vin saw that the pool of water at the base of the drip was shallow, but at least with the light of the flashlight looked clean, and just deep enough he should be able to fill it. Even if it did smell kind of like iron, it was better than nothing. The water was cold as he dipped the canteen in and he fought a shiver. Done, he screwed the lid back on. "Think maybe we should hunker down here. Better than just going deeper, if we hadn't gotten turned around we'd be out by now." A shaky breath passed over his head and Vin set his chin-more than once Ezra had been the one to get them in and out of trouble, this time it was his turn. Getting lost in the cave was bad enough, but then there were the bats and not having brought any food and hardly any drink.

Vin backed away from the tiny pool, scooting closer to the cave wall. When his back bumped against it, he turned the tiny flashlight in the other boys' direction. "C'mon. Closer we are, the warmer we'll be." He didn't add that as the day wore on they were likely to get colder no matter what they did, but the look Ezra threw at him as he carefully made his way across the floor told Vin his cousin knew.

"Do you think Uncle 'Siah called my dad yet?" JD's soft words as the boy inched closer to Vin made him even more determined to make sure they...somehow…made it out of here safe. JD was just a kid. Turned 15 barely a month ago. Sure, he shouldn't have been here at all, that part wasn't Vin's fault...but the rest of it…? Josiah was gonna dig a hole and bury him in the backyard. And when Chris found out? His brother was going to flatten him. He groaned softly, causing JD to turn those dang big eyes on him.

"Vin? You ok? Do you think my Da knows?" JD's hand fisted tightly in the bottom of Vin's shirt with the question. Ezra sat opposite them, scooting closer once he was on the ground.

"John Daniel, if Josiah is aware you are missing, I am sure he's called Mr. Wilmington."

Another groan left Vin as JD whimpered, "He's gonna kill me!"

Vin gave a light elbow to Ezra's side, "Naw, JD, it'll be alright. Buck'll be worried...and then happy to know yer ok." At least, he sure hoped that was all his other brother would do. Gently disentangling his nephew's fingers, Vin pressed the canteen into the younger teen's hand.

"Drink, JD." he ordered softly.

JD obeyed, passing the canteen across Vin to Ezra when he was done, then inched closer until there was no space between them at all. Vin shifted slightly in order to put an arm around his nephew's shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze before tipping his head back and looking up into the darkness.

"JD, I ever tell ya the story of the Wild Wolf of Randolph Jones?"

A distinct groan came from his left, which he ignored, waiting on JD's answer. He felt the boy shake his head, before whispering, "No, Vin."

"Alright then. Get over here, Ez, keep warm." Ezra huffed a little at the order, probably on general principle Vin figured, but when he jerked his head to the bit of wall on the other side of JD his cousin started to make his way over, the low complaints that Vin was 'displaying dictatorial tendencies' so typical that nobody paid much attention to them, not even Ezra. "Well, Old Randolph was a great tracker. He could track anything at all…."

**M7**

Josiah stood in front of Illusion Cave, looking down at the backpacks and canteens sitting to the side of the entrance in disbelief. They _didn't_. They would _not_ have done something so foolhardy, so completely inexcusable as to trek inside the deep maze of this complex cave system. Not when they'd all known from the time they could toddle, the dangers hidden inside.

But the evidence stared him in the face. Ezra's Tommy Hilfiger backpack, Vin's old and beat up camo pack that once belonged to Chris and JD's Boston Red Sox canteen were a heavy door slamming on the miniscule hope he'd had, that maybe the items he'd first seen from a distance belonged to someone else.

Tamping down the anger that rose fiercely from a stomach that was turning with nerves, Josiah moved past the cave's large sign. It boasted the Illusion Cave system as one of few in the area that had an immense mouth like opening. As he stepped inside The Lantern, the sunlight faded almost immediately, blocked by the caves roof overhang. Taking careful survey of the interior, Josiah moved to the storage trunk that sat under a warning sign. He was beyond thankful the Edward's always kept the box stocked. The hanging lantern in the middle of the cave was amid more warnings, including a bright yellow and red danger sign cautioning no one to go further than the light the lantern shone.

He'd call out first, before making use of the items in the emergency box, just in case the boys weren't far. But the amount of time they'd been missing did not bode well for this theory. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before whispering a prayer. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he called out to his son first.

"Ezra!"

**M7**

"And that is how Randolf and the Wild Wolf met."

"Stuff and nonsense," Ezra muttered from his spot next to JD.

"Shush, Ez," Vin whispered, turning the flashlight back on, it illuminating the small cavern they sat in. "What'd ya think, Johnny Boy?"

Vin felt JD shifting, scooching away just a bit. "I think you're full of it. But the story was funny."

Vin swatted gently at the younger boy's head and then shifted, the wall at his back cold and hard. His backside had gone numb ages ago, the floor just as unforgiving. Placing a hand on JD's knee, he squeezed it gently, quietly offering, "We should stretch a bit, eh kid?"

"Sure, Vin." JD complied, scrambling to his feet, "Do you think they're looking for us yet?" He added in a whisper. Vin pulled Ezra to his feet, turning the flashlight on his watch after the older boy was steady.

"_We_ were supposed to be back over two hours ago, JD. And you left almost four hours ago. Pretty sure they're looking."

"How do you perceive they'll know-" Ezra paused and cleared his throat, "that is, how will mah father know to look here?"

A small gasp came from JD, and Vin swung the flashlight over to look at him. "You ok, Johnny?" JD's hazel eyes were wide in the shadowy light, his mouth moving silently. Reaching out, Vin gently ruffled the boy's hair. "JD?"

Taking a deep breath, JD spoke urgently, eyes wide, "You said Uncle 'Siah knew?!"

Vin felt Ezra poke him in the back, and he glared over his shoulder. It wasn't like they'd be able to keep the secret once Josiah found them. Wincing, Vin sighed and then shook his head. Really weren't no point in lying to the kid. Maybe next time, his nephew wouldn't do something he wasn't supposed too. "Nah, JD. Knew we were camping, but…"

"Ah believe Josiah has certain views about this cave system that none of us are entirely incognizant of." Ezra took over smoothly when Vin faltered, but since JD's face scrunched up in confusion at the end of his sentence, it didn't do much good.

"In-cog what?" Vin bent his head to hide the quirk of his lips as Ezra seemed to sigh with his whole body.

"Remind me, John Daniel, to gift you the SAT vocabulary cards mah Aunt Miranda sent me. Ah have no use for them, but Ah think they could do you a world of good."

"Hey!" JD snapped, "I know lots of words!"

"Ezra," Vin groaned, exasperated at this lack of help from the older boy. Ezra at least had the good grace to give a slight nod to show he'd heard, but Vin was pretty sure in the gloomy light of the cave he'd rolled his eyes too.

"Ah apologize, JD. You certainly do have an exceptional lexicon at your disposal." JD subsided with a grumble, but Vin was certain there was some kind of sarcastic joke in there, even if he wasn't sure what, and shot Ezra a look that he completely ignored.

**M7**

After calling out to the boys numerous times with no response, Josiah turned back to the storage box. His stomach sank further than it had since he'd found JD wasn't at Casey's or Danny's. That his son and nephew weren't at the campsite they said they'd be at. Even lower than it had upon seeing the boys belongings outside the cave. Sucking in a shaky breath, and firming his resolve for the next step in what he was now sure was a rescue mission, Josiah opened the storage box.

**M7**

"Shouldn't we be doing...something?" Ezra half whispered, the distinct whine in it almost making Vin grin. If this were any other situation, he'd be teasing his cousin about how he was supposed to be older. But in this moment, it only served as a reminder that the entire thing was all his fault.

With a glance at JD, who was kneeling at the edge of the little pool, aimlessly running his fingers through the cold water, Vin looked back at Ezra and whispered, "There ain't anything else _to _do, Ezra. If we start moving, we'll just get more lost. You know that."

Ezra nodded slowly, and Vin could just barely see that his cousin was toying with the cuffs of his sleeves. A nervous habit Vin had thought the older boy had quit some time back. Wouldn't his Uncle just love that? Another nail in his coffin-

"Should we call out from time to time? The possibility is that Josiah may be looking for us, correct?"

"That's not a bad idea, Ez," Vin set a hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Not a bad idea at all...JD, get yer hands out of the water 'fore ya freeze 'em right off." JD groaned, but did as he was told, while Vin continued to look at his nephew in disbelief. They'd just been talking about sitting so they'd stay warm and he went and did that.

"I'm booooored," JD whined, flicking his fingers to get water off them, then plopping back down where he had been with a huff. Vin hadn't even noticed him stand up. He felt a flicker of guilt at that, he needed to keep a better eye on the kid. Didn't mean that his moaning wasn't annoying, or that there was much of anything Vin could do about him being bored.

"Vin and mahself were just discussing that we should call out occasionally in case mah father is looking for us, and perhaps laboring at that might occupy you satisfactorily." Ezra's voice was studiously innocent, but as JD brightened and immediately leaned out into the passage, shouting down it, Vin was sure he was smirking a little.

As JD continued to screech, "Uncle 'Siah!" into the air Vin gave Ezra a look, because sure it had distracted the kid, but it was also giving Vin a headache. Ezra's expression didn't change, except for his eyes which were glinting at him even in the gloomy cave light.

**M7**

Josiah rifled through the items in the box, tugging a large length of rope from inside. He retrieved a small first aid kit, hoping against hope he wouldn't actually need it. Moving into the semi darkness, the opening to the complex system of caves looming ominously, he flicked on the flashlight he'd grabbed, looking for the anchor point that was riveted to the rock floor. Spotting the large metal piece, he crossed to it, staring a moment at the rope that was already tied there. Sinking to his knees, he tugged hard on the old piece of cord, pulling it towards him, his momentary relief drowning in dismay when it became evident the piece was no longer tied to anything. Holding tight to the old bit of rope, Josiah examined it, rolling the frayed bit between his fingers. Definitely something Vin had brought with him and not the heavy safety line he had just removed from the box.

Foolish boys.


End file.
